Bluemoon, I Got Her!
by Marni Jung
Summary: Karena Bluemoon, Yonghwa, Leader CNblue dan Seohyun, Maknae SNSD dapat bersatu. bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? setelah sebelumnya Yonghwa mengalami kekalutan super akut untuk menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya kepada Seohyun yang membuat member lainnya jengah. inilah kisah mereka! OneShoot!


**Bluemoon, I Got Her!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Cast : YongSeo and CNBLUE Member**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, OneShoot!**

**.**

******Bluemoon, I Got Her!**

**.**

Namja berparas tampan sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang televisi.

"Ottokhae?" Terdengar gumaman kecil dari bibir mungilnya serta kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk mengacak surai miliknya.

"Hyung, berhentilah berkeliling tidak jelas!" Salah satu namja yang mempunyai warna kulit pucat akhirnya berkomentar setelah jengah melihat kelakuan namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Jonghyun-ah ottokhae? Bagaimana caranya aku memberikan ini padanya?" Namja tampan itu mengacungkan kertas persegi panjang ukuran sedang kehadapan namja berkulit pucat yang dipanggilnya Jonghyun tadi dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya.

"Jinjja! Kau seperti anak remaja berusia 15 tahun hyung! Melakukan hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa!"

"Mwo? 15 tahun? Ya! Enak saja!"

"Habisnya kau hanya perlu datang ke 'dia' dan langsung memberikan ini padanya!" Jonghyun mengambil alih kertas yang dipegang namja tampan itu dan berbalik mengacungkannya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan." Namja berwajah tampan itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dikepala sofa dan terlihat putus asa.

Jonghyun memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah hyung tertuanya di group. "Oke hyung, ku rasa kau kirimkan saja ini lewat kantor pos atau ka-"

"KYAAA! Kau benar sekali Jonghyun, aku hanya perlu mengirimkan ini lewat pak pos dan semuanya beres. Dan sepertinya aku membuat nota kecil untuk memberitahukan maksudku dan mengirimkannya tanpa membuat aku gugup. Kau sungguh genius baby, Gomawo, cup." Namja tampan itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu ke kamarnya setelah berteriak tidak jelas dan berhasil mencuri kecupan singkat salah satu partnernya di group. Karna dia tahu jika tidak langsung lari maka...

"JUNG YONGHWA PABBO! MENJIJIKAN! AH PIPIKU! KU BUNUH KAU NANTI! YA! YA! YA! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

Namja tampan bernama Yonghwa itu langsung tertawa nista setelah mengerjai sedikit namja berkulit pucat itu. Padahal Jonghyunlah yang memberikan solusi masalah yang membuatnya uring-uringan sehari-an ini. Ck dasar evil leader!

Sekarang Yonghwa telah berada didalam kamarnya. Terlihat banyak gulungan kertas berterbangan disekitar mejanya.

_'Seohyunie ini untukmu dari aku, aku ingin kau datang dikonser ku dan memberikan semangat padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu maka...'_

Yonghwa mendesah frustasi setelah melihat tulisannya dan menggulungnya seperti bola lalu melemparnya bersama gulungan kertas lainnya.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk membuat tulisan saja? Ini apa? Menjijikan, aku terlihat seperti playboy cap kabel! Ottokhae?"

Tok-tok-tok

"Hyung ini aku, bolehkah aku masuk?" Terdengar suara minhyuk salah satu partnernya juga di group.

"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Yonghwa berbicara dengan posisi kepala bersandar dimeja.

"Hyung kau apakan Jonghyun hyung? Dia terlihat sedang badmood dan langsung keluar tadi." Minhyuk berjalan masuk kamar sang leader.

Yonghwa tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, "Hahaha tidak apa-apa hanya memberi hadiah kecil." Minhyuk begidik ngeri melihat Yonghwa senyam senyum aneh.

"Astaga hyung ada apa dengan kamarmu?" Wajah Yonghwa kembali kusut ketika mengingat mengapa kamarnya seperti ini. Dan kembali menjatuhkaan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Minhyukie ottokhae?" Serasa dejavu ketika Yonghwa mengucapkan ini.

Minhyuk mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan sang leader, "Kau ada masalah hyung?" Tanya Minhyuk khawatir.

"Ne." Wajah Yonghwa berubah sendu.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Minhyuk mengambil posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur Yonghwa, mencoba menjadi dongsaeng baik yang siap mendengarkan curhatan sang hyung.

Yonghwa berjalan ke arah Minhyuk dengan membawa pulpen dan kertas.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengirimkan sesuatu."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin menulis sesuatu tapi tidak bisa."

"Oh kau ingin mengarang lagu? Nanti saja itu hyung. Sebentar lagi kan konser opening kita. Kau tidak perlu membuat lagu lagi. Kita fokus ini saja dulu."

"Bukan itu Minhyukie maksudku!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Kau tau kan konser kita sebentar lagi?"

"Ne."

"Setiap member dapat jatah tiket bukan?"

"Ne."

"Aku juga mendapatkannya."

"Iya aku tahu. Lalu masalahmu intinya apa Hyung?" Minhyuk mulai jengah ketika melihat Yonghwa yang terkesan bertele-tele.

"Aku ingin memberikan tiket konser kita ke Seohyun tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menulis notenya yang romantis tapi tidak berlebihan. Minhyukie tolong akuuuu." Yonghwa mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagalnya sehingga membuat Minhyuk memutar matanya malas.

_'Aku kira masalah apa. Ternyata..'_ Batin Minhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Konser Blue Moon Cnblue di Seoul terlihat akan mulai beberapa jam lagi. Antrian panjang untuk masuk kedalam venue telah terlihat dari pagi hari. Para Boice -sebutan untuk para fans CNBLUE- dengan atribut berbau CNBLUE telah siap dan terlihat antusias untuk konser ini. Mengingat ini adalah konser opening.

Berbeda dengan fans yang terlihat bersemangat menunggu konser mulai. Leader tampan kita ini malah sibuk merapalkan doa dalam hati yang membuatnya terlihat tidak tenang.

"Hyung, dia pasti datang." Maknae groupnya akhirnya berkata setelah melihat kelakuan sang leader yang tidak wajar.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Aku jamin."

"Aku gugup Jungshin-ah, ini sudah sekian lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya. nanti kalau dia benaran datang aku harus bagaimana?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari mulut sang leader besar.

"Kemarilah hyung, ku rasa aku punya saran yang bagus, jadi nanti psst... psst... psst..."

Mari kita tinggalkan Maknae dan Leader yang masih sibuk menyusun strategi.

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA JUNG YONGHWAAAAAAA!"

"JONGHYUN OPPA AMAZINGGGG!"

"MINHYUK-AH SARANGHAEEEEEEEE!"

"JUNGSHIN BABY NAE NAMJA KYAAAAA!"

"CNBLUE CNBLUE CNBLUE SARANGHAE!"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris Boice menggema didalam venue ketika ke empat namja tampan muncul diatas panggung dan memulai intro untuk masuk lagu pertama.

"Hyung dia ada disini arah jam sembilan." Bisik Jungshin ke arah Yonghwa.

Yonghwa langsung menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Jungshin dan dia melihat yeoja yang memakai penyamaran lengkap dengan masker menutupi wajahnya tak lupa topi yang bertengger manis dikepalanya. Meski terlihat biasa saja tapi Yonghwa sadar jika itu adalah Seohyun, yeoja yang sempat menjadi istrinya dalam acara variety show 'We Got Married'.

Namja yang berperan sebagai vokalis merangkap gitaris ini langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada yeoja itu dan dibalas dengan lambaian pula meski terlihat biasa seperti lambaian kepada fans pada umumnya tapi Seohyun tahu jika lambaian itu untuknya.

Mendapatkan itu Seohyun berteriak histeris layaknya fangirl. Lagipula orang sekitarnya tidak akan sadar jika itu adalah dia. Mereka sibuk memerhatikan empat namja yang bertransformer menjadi pangeran diatas sana.

**.**

**.**

"Oke everybody kami akan memberikan hadiah untuk fans yang beruntung!" Suara Yonghwa mulai terdengar dan mengundang teriakan histeris dari fans.

"Kami akan memilih secara acak empat orang ke atas panggung." Kali ini suara Jungshin terdengar.

"Dimulai dari Jonghyun, kau milih siapa?"

Sudah ada tiga orang fans beruntung di pilih oleh Jonghyun, Jungshin dan Minhyuk. Tinggal satu fans lagi yang belum terpilih, membuat Boice di dalam venue berdoa dalam hati berharap Yonghwa memilihnya.

Yonghwa terlihat berfikir sejenak dan mulai berbicara, "Baiklah, aku mau kau, yeoja bertopi hitam yang menggunakan masker. Silahkan naik keatas panggung."

Seohyun tersentak kaget mengetahui jika Yonghwa memilihnya sebagai fans terakhir yang beruntung sehingga membuat desahan kecewa ribuan fans lainnya yang berharap Yonghwa memilih mereka.

"Hey kau kemarilah!" Suara Yonghwa kembali terdengar ketika melihat Seohyun masih terdiam diposisinya.

Seohyun mulai melangkah maju keatas panggung dan berdoa semoga para Boice tidak ada yang menyadari jika itu adalah dia. Dan dia bersumpah akan membunuh Yonghwa setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

Keempat fans beruntung itu ternyata mendapatkan pelukan dan hadiah dari para member.

Seohyun tiba dihadapan Yonghwa dan melihat Yonghwa tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo sudah menerima undangan ku."

"Cheoman oppa."

"Ah kemarilah aku akan memelukmu." Blush! Muka Seohyun memerah ketika mendengar ucapan Yonghwa, bersyukur dirinya sedang menggunakan masker jadi tidak terlihat.

Mereka berpelukan sejenak dan Yonghwa mulai memberikan hadiahnya kepada Seohyun. Sebuah Syal berwarna putih dengan corak bulan yang berwarna biru tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah ini kepada yeoja ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Yonghwa dan langsung mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari para fansnya.

"Aku akan memasangkan langsung padamu." Yonghwa langsung mengambil posisi memakaikan syal itu ke Seohyun. Sekali lagi teriakan histeris terdengar.

"Kau bilang akan menjadi kekasihku jika aku mampu membuat 'Blue Moon', susah sekali untukku membuat bulan sesungghnya berubah menjadi warna biru. Makanya Sekarang aku membuat konser 'Blue Moon' dan memberikan hadiah syal 'Blue Moon' ini khusus kepadamu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Yonghwa panjang lebar yang tentu saja hanya bisa didengar Seohyun dan ketiga membernya. Karna Yonghwa sedang tidak memegang micnya dan ketiga orang fans lainnya yang beruntung telah turun dari atas panggung.

Seohyun menatap mata teduh Yonghwa yang membuatnya seakan terpancing untuk masuk kedalamnya. Yeoja manis ini tersenyum didalam maskernya tidak menyangka Yonghwa mampu melakukan ini semua. Padahal dia hanya bercanda ketika dia membahas masalah Blue Moon kepada Yonghwa.

"Gomawo oppa." Seohyun memeluk Yonghwa kembali dan berbisik pelan. "I do."

"Saranghae Seohyunie."

"Nado Saranghae."

Fans yang melihat yeoja didepan sana memeluk Yonghwa kembali mengumpat kasar dan histeris hebat pasalnya mereka berpelukan sangat lama. Sedangkan ketiga member hanya tertawa dan mengucapkan kata selamat kepada Yonghwa lewat gesture tubuh.

Jika Yonghwa tidak ingat sekarang sedang konser dan dihadapannya ada ribuan fansnya, rasanya dia ingin menarik masker Seohyun dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Ah dia sangat bahagia.

'Thank you tuhan, gomawo Jonghyun, Minhyuk, Jungshin. Kalian yang terbaik.'

**.**

**.**

_To: Seohyun_

_Datanglah, aku akan memenuhi janjiku padamu^^__Jung Yonghwa_

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kita membuat genie time, dimana mengambil fans beruntung ke atas panggung. Kita bisa menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka. Cukup empat fans, kita akan memilih secara acak dan kau tunjuk Seohyun-mu. Sebelumnya kita memberikan pelukan kepada mereka. Hitung-hitung takut kau ditolak, dan itu merupakan pelukan perpisahan, Aww! Aku hanya bercanda! Baiklah setelah itu hyung memberikan syal motif 'Blue Moon' dan mengucapkan kata-kata ini? Ottokhae?"_

**.**

**.**

**END**

Fanfic ini pernah diPublish di DreamersRadio dalam "Fanfiction Kompetisi BlueMoon Dreamers Radio". dan karna ff ini aku bisa nonton konser Bluemoon kemarin secara gratis. hahaha :D

btw, ada yang nunggu-in ff" aku yang lain? :P

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
